Erase the Memory
by icedintheveins
Summary: The memory of Blaine's attack haunts the couple in different ways.  Especially when they're faced with dementors. wizard!Klaine. Harry Potter crossover. One-shot. Part of the "Dwell on Dreams" ficverse.


_lost sight; couldn't see  
when it was you and me_

_been black and blue before  
there's no need to explain_

_looks like a solo tonight  
but i think i'll be alright_

**candles; hey monday (covered by darren criss and chris colfer)**

**

* * *

**

Kurt bends down next to Blaine, grabbing his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asks, panicked. "What did you see?"

He can only get two words out. "That day."

And Kurt knows exactly what he's talking about.

.

Everyone knows of that day. Everyone who's heard of the Ravenclaw student knows what that day means. That day will forever mark one of the most tragic incidents that happened at Hogwarts since the ending of the Second War.

And it's a funny thing, because it never had anything to do with Dark wizards. Just snarky bullies and prejudice.

You see, that was the day Blaine Anderson was attacked.

.

He was in fourth year- just like Blaine. Which was probably why it seemed so terrifying. He had never felt so young in his life. Blaine was only fourteen when he'd almost died at the hands of another student, and Kurt had been the same age. He had just come out himself only a month or so before, long after Blaine had done so back in the beginning of third year.

Kurt can still remember the pure terror, anger, anxiety, and fear three years later as he clutches tightly to said boy's hand, who is now his boyfriend.

.

The air is full of excitement, of curious wonder, of nervous apprehension as the eleven-year-olds quickly file into the large entrance hall. Whispers fill the room, heads poking from the tight crowd, eyes breathing in the beauty of the old castle's architecture.

A particularly small boy with a neat pile of chestnut hair twists his fingers together anxiously, looking around. Next to him, an even smaller boy, whose face is partially obscured by dark curls is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" asks the taller boy.

The other boy turns quickly to his voice, a wide smile spread across his lips. "It's _brilliant_."

"I just can't believe I'm finally here. I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Blaine Anderson," he says quickly. He watches in awe as a ghost who's late for the feast hurriedly glides through the doors at the other end of the room, leaving a glittering trail of mist in the air. "I can't believe this is _real_."

Kurt smiles, watching him in amusement. "Your parents must be Muggles."

"Muggles?" Blaine questions, his expression of joy replaced by confusion.

"Non-magic people," Kurt answers. "People who aren't witches and wizards."

"Oh," Blaine says, nodding his head slightly. "Are your parents Muggles?"

"My dad is," Kurt replies softly. "But my mom was a witch." He looks awkwardly down at the floor, biting his cheek.

Blaine doesn't miss the past tense, but the kind kid he is, he doesn't say anything. "That seems to be the case here," he says. "A lot of people have magic parents. I don't." He looks apprehensively around the room, a slightly discouraged look on his face.

"It's okay," Kurt assures, resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You'll do just fine here. My mom always said that blood doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks, still worried.

Kurt smiles widely, revealing his somewhat crooked teeth. "I'm sure."

"Alright, first years, come this way."

A small wizard beckons them forward, and Blaine suddenly pales, Kurt's breath momentarily catching in his chest.

"Oh no. I forgot about the Sorting," Blaine breathes, shuffling forward, Kurt right next to him.

"You'll go into a good house," Kurt says, his voice flat.

The two boys are silent as they step carefully into the Great Hall.

Their breath is taken away as they glance around. This room is much more elegant and beautiful than the previous one. Candles float above the tables, the flames reflected on the ceiling, sparkling and blending in with the dancing stars that are shown across it. Everyone is silent, smiling in some cases, glaring in others, most everyone curious about the new batch of students.

The wizard Kurt recalls as Professor Flitwick has brought a stool on stage, topped with a ratty, old hat and now holds out a scroll, ready to announce the names. Kurt glances at Blaine. He's shaking, face still pale, and he sympathizes with the smaller boy. It must be much harder not hailing from a magical family.

Only two or so people go before "Anderson, Blaine," is called to the stool.

He sits on it gently, swallowing hard. Flitwick places the Sorting hat on top of his curls, and it falls over his face. He jumps _everso_slightly, and then a hole near the brim of the battered hat opens and the hat shouts, "RAVENCLAW!"

Kurt grins widely, clapping as Blaine, a huge smile on his face, crosses over to the blue and bronze table.

He waits nervously for his turn, taking small steps as the line ahead of him grows shorter. And after "Hudson, Finn," is sorted into Hufflepuff, he takes his turn on the stool. The hat covers his eyes as well, encasing his vision in darkness. His heart pounds in his throat as the hat mumbles in his ears. And then he feels the fabric stretch as the hat opens its mouth.

There's a split second where he desperately hopes he'll be in Ravenclaw just so he can spend some time with the other boy, but instead his mother's genes show in him and the hat shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!"

.

He'll admit it.

He's disappointed. Somewhere deep inside him, he really wanted the luxury of rooming with the hazel-eyed, curly-haired beauty. _Beauty?_ Boy.

But he makes friends with Sam and Nick and Jeff, and everything is fine.

.

The year grows on, and as the days shift through the seasons in the large, spacious castle, and Kurt learns new spells and potions and magic with everyday, he sort of forgets about the first person he met here.

He sort of forgets Blaine.

.

It isn't until third year that he's reminded of that short, shy eleven year old.

Blaine Anderson is quite popular. Quidditch player. Frog-choir star. Girls hang all over him, and Kurt grows sour.

Kurt isn't coordinated enough to play Quidditch, and Frog-choir seems too daunting to join- though he would with enough courage in a heartbeat.

As for the girls, Kurt really doesn't mind that aspect.

And that kind of scares him.

.

Then Kurt receives the shocker.

Nick and Jeff are whispering with Sam in the corner of the common room. His eyebrows furrow as he watches them. Sam catches his eye and beckons for him to come over. He wishes Mercedes goodbye and sneaks over to them.

"What's going on?" he whispers.

"Haven't you heard?" Nick and Jeff reply at the same time, leaning toward him.

He thinks back to something that anyone's told him recently. Granted, he's seen a lot of gossiping going on, but he can't recall anything juicy enough that's been said to him.

"No," he says slowly, cocking his head.

Sam looks at the other two, a questioning glance on his face. They both nod subtly.

"You know Blaine Anderson?" Sam asks.

Kurt nods, an unnecessary blush crawling up his neck.

"He's gay," Sam says, and Kurt can't help it when his jaw drops. "Word is he came out on Monday. He told Wes Hartford."

Kurt simply stares back, stunned. He would've never guessed. Blaine is athletic, confident, almost arrogant. Girls are all over him, asking him out on dates.

But he always refuses.

And now it makes sense.

.

Later that night, Kurt and Sam sit together, doing homework, and Kurt is having trouble concentrating. A thought keeps beating at the back of his mind, keeping him from taking in anything he's reading.

"Sam?"

His blonde head looks up, blue eyes swimming in the firelight. "Yeah?" he asks.

Kurt takes a deep breath, then blurts, "Does it bother you?"

Sam looks confused. "Does what bother me?"

"Blaine," Kurt clarifies. "Does it bother you that he's gay?"

"No," Sam says, seemingly more befuddled. He scratches his head, his quill between his fingers. "Why should it?"

"I don't know," Kurt sighs, looking down at his lap. "It just seems to make some people uncomfortable."

"Does it make _you_ uncomfortable?" Sam counters, sounding slightly defensive.

"No!" Kurt says quickly, eyes wide. "Not- not at all. I was just curious- that's all."

He almost says it then, but his chest feels tight and he thinks maybe he'll tell Sam another time.

_I think _I'm_ gay._

.

It's not long before people start to witness the harassment beginning.

The stands are packed full, students huddling together for warmth on the dreary November day. The sky is gray with clouds threatening rain any second. The sharp wind bites at noses, cheeks, ears and fingertips, making eyes water.

Kurt is squished close to Mercedes. Sam, Nick, and Jeff are seated in front of them, talking animatedly about who will win.

Hufflepuff comes on the field first and Kurt's heart starts to pound as he watches Finn Hudson walk with grace, his broomstick held over his shoulder. He smiles crookedly to the crowd and waves; Kurt blushes. He's not quite sure why he suddenly has this crush on Finn Hudson. It's just when the annoying group of Slytherins comes around, Finn with them because of Noah, he usually takes their attention away from Kurt. Sure Finn would probably do that anyway because he's a Hufflepuff, but in Kurt's mind he's a knight in shining armour.

Up next comes Ravenclaw, and Kurt can pick out Blaine.

Hisses and slurs come from the Slytherin stands.

"What you doing out here, homo?"

"Get off the pitch, Anderson! It's too dangerous for little fairies like you!"

Blaine ignores them, grinding his teeth, and when the whistle blows, he's the first to shoot swiftly into the air, stopping the highest.

The game battles on, Kurt hardly taking a thing in, partially do to his lack of understanding of the sport, and partially because he's too busy hearing all the horrible words the Slytherins keep throwing at Blaine.

But it's only just after forty-five minutes that Blaine shoots into an incredible dive, and sixty feet down, pulls up sharply, the little gold ball clenched in his fist.

"Suck on that, assholes!" Kurt hears him shout, and a small smile graces his lips.

.

It's only a year later when they find Blaine bloody and unconscious in the Ravenclaw corridor.

.

Kurt is walking with Sam, back from the library where they'd just been trying to find information for their Potions essays.

It's been four weeks, but Kurt is still slightly shocked by the response his friends had given him when he'd told them he was gay. Sam had been the first to pat his back, smile, and say, "Thanks for finally telling me."

The two of them are still close, if not closer, and haven't lessened hanging out at all.

They're groaning and complaining about the amount of homework still left when they hear a crowd of voices.

They sound loud and hurried, almost panicked. Kurt and Sam look at each other confusedly before turning around just in time to spot a bloody body being carried by Professor Weasley, followed by a group of frantic Ravenclaws.

Kurt is suddenly dizzy as he takes in those curls. His stomach churns and he can't breathe.

"Sam," he whispers.

"I know," Sam breathes back.

"That's_ Blaine_."

.

He doesn't really know what he's thinking, but Kurt sprints after the crowd in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Kurt! Wait- _Kurt!_" Sam shouts before following after him.

He finds Kurt standing in the doorway of the hospital wing, tears falling steadily down his pale cheeks, his expression nothing less than absolutely horrified.

Blaine Anderson lies on the bed, blood covering his naked torso. Three deep cuts run lines across his abdomen and chest. His eyes are shadowed, skin shockingly white. His breathing is choked and strangled as he tries to gasp in air around his injuries.

"What happened?" Sam whispers to one of the Ravenclaws- Artie Abrams.

"The Slytherins," Artie hisses. "They caught him off guard. Cursed him."

"Why?"

Artie sighs, looking back to Blaine. "Because he's gay," he mutters sourly. "Lousy effing excuse if you ask me."

Sam looks anxiously back at Kurt.

The skinny boy has one arm wrapped tightly around his torso as if he's desperately trying to hold himself together, the other hand covering his mouth as he holds in sobs. His eyes are rimmed in red, his body shaking. Sam walks over and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay," Sam assures.

Kurt shakes his head, silently telling Sam that it's not the time to speak. He trembles even harder as Blaine twitches, his struggled breathing growing louder; he gasps- a horrible, hopeless sound, his lungs desperate for air, his body desperate for life. A few the girls let out wild sobs, and Kurt turns slightly away.

"Come on," Sam says, and slowly, he drags Kurt from the room.

Once in the hall, Kurt breaks down. Sam takes him over to a nearby staircase, hugging him awkwardly will he sobs uncontrollably.

When he's finished, Sam tries to coax him into going back up to Gryffindor Tower, but Kurt refuses.

"I'm going to wait till I can see Blaine," he says, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve, and Sam doesn't have the heart to argue with him.

That night they sleep on the hard stone floor, waiting for any news of improvement.

.

The next day, Blaine is sent to St. Mungo's.

A crowd of students, made up of mostly Ravenclaws, Kurt, Sam, Nick, and Jeff crowd in the Hospital Wing, waiting around for one of the Healers to come and fetch him.

Some of the Ravenclaws' turn to look at Kurt and his friends several times, wondering what they're doing the there. It's not as if Kurt _knows _Blaine, but they seem to understand the two of them are in the same boat. This could've happened to Kurt just as easily.

It's pretty clear as to why Blaine needs St. Mungo's. A multitude of curses, hexes, and jinxes had been used on him, and Madam Pomfrey just can't sort out by herself. Besides the deep, unhealing wounds, there are bruises covering almost every inch of his skin. He's running a high fever and is still having trouble breathing. And occasionally, he'll cough up a handful of blood.

The half hour seems to drag on for days, and Kurt feels more and more fragile. He doesn't know why he's feeling so emotional over someone he hardly knows, but he can't help the continuous waterfall of tears. Luckily, Sam, Nick, and Jeff are there to rub his back and pat his shoulder and comfort him, but he just can't shake the secondhand anxiety and fear.

Kurt is sitting with his head in his hands when the fireplace at the end of the room flares, a large _whoosh_-ing sound reaching his ears. He looks up, eyes red and puffy, and two Healers walk swiftly and importantly into the room. One of them checks on Blaine while the other talks in low voices with Madam Pomfrey. Within minutes, Blaine is carried back through the fireplace, unmoving, and Kurt is left there, shocked and shaking.

Sam wraps an arm around him again, and Kurt does his best to dry up his tears.

.

Three years later, he sees just how much damage was done.

.

It takes Blaine a full two weeks to heal, locked away in a bright, white, sterilized room.

When he returns, he's completely changed, only a shadow of the witty, likable, outgoing wizard he once was.

The first thing he does is resign from both the Quidditch team and the Frog Choir. He never talks to anyone, starts pushing away his friends, and locks himself away in his dorm or the library.

And other people do their part. They skirt around him in the hallways, afraid of accidently bumping him and shattering the fragile boy. They stare at him with pity burning in their eyes, feeling large amounts of regret and longing to help him. They whisper his name in the hallways, words of encouragement being said to their friends instead of directly to him.

Though they all act like they care, no one does anything.

During class, he's absolutely silent, never making eye contact. Kurt watches him surreptitiously, biting his lip. Blaine seems to have lost a lot of weight, his robes hanging loosely on his skinny body. His face, usually tanned, is many shades paler, illuminating the dark shadows under his darkened eyes. A permanent frown is glued to his face, his eyebrows stuck in a nervous furrow.

Kurt feels a hand squeeze his shoulder, and he looks up to see Jeff giving him a reassuring look. He sighs, getting back to work.

Only one thing seems to be clear:

Things at Hogwarts will never be the same.

.

Things change even more drastically in sixth year.

Kurt finally does what no one else had been able to do; he breaks down Blaine's barrier and slowly opens the shy and tortured boy up.

They flirt, and kiss, and fall in love, but

the horrific memories are still there.

.

He doesn't hesitate as his fingers grab the hem of Blaine's shirt, tugging it upward as he pulls their lips apart, pulling it over his head. He gazes at the sculpted muscles of Blaine's abdomen, only to feel his jaw fall more than just slightly.

He should've known, should've remembered.

"What?" Blaine whispers, staring up at him through heavy eyelids.

Two jagged, red scars run across his stomach, another across his chest, barely reaching his heart. Kurt's fingers tremble as he carefully traces them, the skin uneven and rough underneath his touch.

"Are these from- ?" he breathes, almost speechless.

"Yeah," Blaine whispers.

.

Kurt clutches tightly to Blaine's hand, their fingers entwined. It isn't exactly a _nice_ day to be going to Hogsmeade, but they seldom get the chance to go on actual dates and aren't going to waste it. The sky is filled with thick, threatening clouds, making the world seem gray and colorless. The air is chilly, heavy with the scent of fall- decay and death.

Kurt moves closer to Blaine as they walk but he can't shake the feeling of growing apprehension in his chest.

.

"Blaine, you love chocolate too much for your own good," Kurt chuckles, watching his boyfriend drool over all the kinds of candy inside Honeyduke's.

"Oh, shush," Blaine says, eyes glued to the colorful jars, waving his hand rapidly at his boyfriend.

Kurt simply laughs again, watching in amusement as Blaine picks out a few of the chocolate slabs only to put them back, still indecisive. His face is filled with barely-contained excitement, resembling a small child.

Finally, after Kurt taps his foot for a solid five minutes and clears his throat multiple times, Blaine laughs and takes his picks up to the counter to pay for them. Kurt grabs a few slabs for himself, and they exit the store holding hands.

It's chilly, and strangely dark. Kurt shivers and Blaine takes that as his cue to wrap his arm around his boyfriend.

"What do you say to a drink in the Three Broomsticks?" Blaine asks, his warm breath tickling Kurt's ear.

"I say that we should do that right now because I'm freezing," Kurt replies, his teeth chattering.

They walk huddled up together to the lit-up pub. Closing the door behind them, they shiver a few times before looking around for a seat. It's absolutely packed, most of the Hogwarts students taking refuge from the sudden chill.

"I'll get the drinks," Blaine says, dropping his arm from around Kurt's waist. "Can you find us a table?"

"No problem," Kurt assures, and he ventures toward the back of the pub.

Somehow, he finds a small table for two, squeezed in the middle of a booth packed with fifth years and another table holding a kissing couple. Kurt averts his attention away from them as he sits down, preferring not to watch them swap spit. He taps his fingers on the table as he waits for Blaine.

And as he does so, he notices that weird, dawning feeling hasn't left him.

.

"Butterbeer with a pinch of cinnamon," Blaine says as he hands Kurt his drink, clutching his own butterbeer topped with whip cream close to him.

"Thanks," Kurt says smiling, and takes a sip. He sets his glass down and looks around the room, his mind reeling once again.

It's a sense of dreadful nostalgia, of worry and the unknown that drifts over him. Why- he doesn't know. And he suddenly feels very protective as he looks over Blaine. The small lines etched on his face because of stress over things he shouldn't've had to deal with. The quiet personality that escapes from him and is only just beginning to regrow. The scars Kurt knows are hidden beneath his many layers of clothing, still just as red and raw as the day they showed up.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, cocking his head and looking at Kurt with an anxious expression.

"N- nothing," Kurt replies, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head in a quick motion.

Blaine still stares at him, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt sighs, surrendering. He takes Blaine's hand carefully. "I just want you to know that I love you, okay?" he says. "I really do." His throat feels tight, and he has to blink a few times to make sure he won't start crying.

Blaine's face flashes _confused_ for a moment before he too stares back with almost visible hearts in his eyes.

"Okay," he replies. "And Kurt, I love you too."

.

Full of warmth and love and generous amounts of butterbeer, the two boys clasp hands again, and prepare themsevles against the onlsaught of cold weather just beyond the pub door. Kurt shivers as soon as they step outside, and Blaine laughs.

"You're so adorable," he mutters quietly, and Kurt can't help the blush the creeps up his neck and cheeks.

Blaine kisses the blotchy, red spot which only worsens it.

"Stop being so cute," Kurt says. "We need to make it to the castle before it gets even darker.

Blaine looks up as Kurt says this. "Wow," he agrees. "I guess it's getting late." He scooches closer to his boyfriend. "Come on. Let's get back to my dorm and snuggle."

Kurt lets a giggle slip from his lips as they walk swiftly down the deserted street.

As they near the Hogsmeade Station, a horrible, airy, rattling sound reaches their ears. Kurt stops dead in his tracks, dragging Blaine with him.

"What was that?" he whispers.

"I don't know," Blaine whispers back, peering into the darkness.

The noise starts to grow louder.

"I don't like this, Blaine," Kurt whispers, slightly panicked. He clutches to to Blaine's sleeve tightly.

"Oh, God," Blaine says. "I think I know what it is."

"What?" Kurt asks.

"But I don't understand what they're doing here. Or how, for that matter."

"What?" Kurt asks hysterically. "Who's here? _Blaine_, what's going on?"

But Kurt gets his answer immediately, because from somewhere to their right, a cloaked silhouette apears.

"Dementors."

.

Kurt isn't exactly sure why he starts panicking. Both him and Blaine can produce Patronuses. (But maybe it has to do with the fact that they haven't actually produced them _in front of_ dementors). Or maybe it's the fact that two more appear right behind the first.

"What the hell?" Kurt hisses. "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know," Blaine says, whipping out his wand. "But we can take care of them."

"Oh God," Kurt whispers anxiously. He tugs his wand from his back pocket, holding it at the ready.

"Just wait for them to get closer," Blaine instructs, and Kurt responds by swallowing hard.

As they near, a deeper chill engulfs Kurt. It reaches down to his bones, making them feel like ice, and the air in his lungs turns to freezing water. He chokes on his own breath, and images and memories flash inside his mind. The rattling grows louder and he tries to hold onto reality.

It's only when Blaine collapses to the ground in front of him does he snap back.

.

"_Blaine!"_ he yells, but his voice is drowned in the swirl of noises. He drops to his knees beside the boy, who appears to be unconscious. Kurt shakes his shoulder gently. "Blaine- Blaine, can you hear me?"

No response.

The dementors crowd around them, and Kurt finds it harder to fight back. Leaving Blaine on the ground, he stands up, his knees shaking. He holds his wand out, the wood slipping in his sweaty palm.

The dementors press in, and he's suddenly watching his mother be wheeled into the emergency room. He tries to run after her, but his father grabs his skinny arm, pulling him back. He settles on screaming her name instead.

Kurt blinks, back in the dark street. Breathing hard, he shouts, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ A small wisp of silver vapor escapes his wand, but nothing else happens.

"_Dammnit!"_

It's a broken sound, the word leaving his mouth, his voice cracking with exhaustion, fear, and anger. The sound of hopelessness as he's dragged back under the dementors' effects, leaving his unconcscious boyfriend to fend for himself.

He's eight years old again, and his father is sitting him down to talk. He listens as his father tells him that his mother is gone and that she can't come back. He's confused at first, but then the awful truth starts to dawn on him and he sobs into his father's chest, curled up in his lap.

When he comes back around this time, he inhales a deep breath, nearly choking. He's on the ground again, and he slowly gets back up, his head swimming, feeling as if he's about to throw up. He takes one more deep breath, and raises his wand for the second time.

_Happy memory, happy memory,_ he thinks.

But as thoughts of his mother's funeral, bullies threatening him at school, and losing Blaine fill his head, he finds it difficult. His vision blackens around the edges but he fights back, struggling for something cheerful.

_Think, Kurt. Come on, something happy._

He searches through his mind quickly.

_Anything with Blaine. Come on._

His mind fills with the memory of last weekend. It was one of the last nice, sunny, warm days before fall had officially set in, and they'd spent a very eventful day out by the lake. Which may or may not have involved the stripping of cloaks, the loosening of ties and shirts, the contact of skin on skin, and the tangle of fingers in hair.

Breathing deeply one last time, he points his wand at the hovering dementors.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A great, silver peacock bursts from the tip of Kurt's wand, jumping at the soul-sucking creatures. Within seconds, they disappear, and a loud groan issues from Blaine.

Kurt whips around, racing to him.

.

"That must really have been terrible," Kurt says, digging in his bag for some of the Honeyduke's chocolate, "to make you collapse like that."

"It was," Blaine croaks, closing his eyes. He's pale, his face tinged with the faintest shade of green.

Kurt finally pulls one out, ripping the wrapper off frantically. "Here," he says, breaking off a chunk. "I guess it's a good thing we got all of that chocolate." He hands the piece to Blaine, who takes it and nibbles on it apprehensively.

They're silent for a moment, still in shock of what just happened, lost in the horrific memories they've just relived.

And then, still absolutely quiet, Blaine sits up and takes Kurt's hand. They look at each other wordlessly, the sadness and fear changing to smiles and love.

"How're you feeling?" Kurt asks.

"Much better," Blaine replies, finishing off his chocolate.

"Then I think your dorm is waiting for us."

Blaine blushes, his smile growing wider.

"I think you're right."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey. Look more wizard!Klaine.

You guys. No, you guys. You guys, seriously. KURT AND BLAINE ARE BOYFRIENDS.

I still can't get used to it, and OMG I DID NOT EVEN SQUEAL ABOUT IT IN MY LAST FIC BECAUSE I WAS TOO TIRED WHEN I POSTED IT.

SO THIS IS WHERE I GET TO FLIP BECAUSE KLAINE IS CANON AND THEY KISSED AND I JUST WON'T EVER GET USED TO THE FACT THAT IT'S REAL.

Okay, all done.

Oh, and I totally did not plan for 'Candles' to be the song I used with this. I seriously, actually didn't. I went to post it and was like "crap, I need a song." And then I remembered this song and how it was supposed to be about their bullies and so yeah..

I hope you ejoyed this. (:

Pleas review. Thanks!


End file.
